


Better Than the Scouts

by tigerlady (shetiger)



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, Fuckbuddies, Pegging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-31
Updated: 2009-12-31
Packaged: 2017-10-05 12:59:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/41979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shetiger/pseuds/tigerlady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They have a bet, but the outcome isn't really the important part.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better Than the Scouts

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [porn battle](http://oxoniensis.livejournal.com/395384.html?thread=23776888#t23776888), for the prompt 'preparations'. If you can't guess where my mind went with that, well, happy surprise?

Abby twists her fingers again. Tony sucks in a huge breath, but he holds still, arms spread out to the sides like a good boy. He promised that she wouldn't need to tie him down for this, and so far he's been as good as his word. Better, actually; she knows how far his words go most days. With Tony, it's always the actions that count.

"You are so hot like this," she says as she slides her fingers out and in again, slow and deliberate, wondering how many women he's coaxed with those very words. It doesn't really matter. He's told her she's the first for this, and she believes him. "You like it, don't you, Tony?"

"Abby," he says, not quite begging, but his teeth are back on his lower lip and sweat is already glossing his skin. He _so_ likes it, so much that Abby wonders what other desires lurk in the back of that twisty DiNozzo brain. But there's only one thing on the plate tonight.

"Are you ready for me?" she asks, even though she knows he is. "Tell me, Tony. Tell me you want it."

"I'm ready," he says, opening his eyes at last. His gaze locks on hers and his nostrils flare. "Come on, Abs. Do it."

She slicks her hand again, making sure the dildo is completely coated. It's not her biggest one, but it's not the smallest, either. It's real enough that he'll feel it. That he won't be able to pretend that he has her fingers in his ass. She lines up carefully, tips her hips, and pushes in slowly, watching face, his ribcage, the muscles cording in his neck. He holds his breath tight for a long count of twenty--and then he gives it up. Breath rushes out of him and his body relaxes, and she sinks in another inch before she can compensate.

Tony grunts.

He grunts, and moves with it, arching up into her ever so slightly. Abby goes for it, pushing more and more inside until he's taking what she's got to give. She slides back out, just as slowly, and this time, Tony whimpers. The next slide is more of a thrust, and Tony flails his arms out, fingers scrabbling until he finds the rungs of the bed frame above his head and grips them tight.

"Touch yourself," Abby tells him. "Come on, Tony. Touch yourself for me while I fuck you."

He does. He's got beautiful hands, wide and strong, and she can't wait to get them on herself. The back of his hand is dark against the flush of his cock. He starts slowly, drawing his fingers up and down, like he's not quite sure if he can handle his whole palm just yet. She slows her thrusts, changes the angle, and goes for his prostate. His hand clamps down and a high-pitched keen escapes his mouth. She does it again, in rhythm with his hand, in rhythm with his moans. It's hard work, actually, her hips beginning to ache, but the sight of him keeps her going. That, and the building need between her own thighs, her clit stimulated just enough to keep her on edge.

"Abby, Abby," he babbles. She thrusts in hard, and then she sees him spurt the second before he lets out a mangled moan. She keeps moving, just tiny little circles, until he drops his left hand to her hip and squeezes hard. "Stop, that's good, Abby, please."

She pulls out carefully, then strips out of the harness while he gasps on her bed. Once his breathing calms, she stretches out beside him. He lets out a breathy chuckle, then pulls her down to his chest.

"That was great," he says, blindly tracing her cross with the tips of his fingers. "But don't think you've won just yet."

"Do your worst, DiNozzo." The withdrawal will be a bitch, but she's more than ready to give up her Caf!Pows if he comes through on his promise. She rolls onto her back, stretches out her arms, and smiles. "I dare you."


End file.
